White Swan Coord
White Swan Coord (ホワイトスワン) is worn by Sophie Hojo. This Coord is from the brand Holic Trick. It was first shown in Episode 3 of the anime, and this coord is Sophie's casual coord in PriPara until Episode 14; where it was replaced by the Holic Trick Cyalume Coord. The Universe Star Coord and Universe Rose Coord is a recolor of this coord. User Appearance Dress A glittering black top with a fancy white design going down the center of the chest, curling slightly at the very top. Comes with thin black straps with white lace material attached to them. Comes with white gloves that have black designs and fancy bracelets with small purple, green, and blue rhinestones. It has a fancy white collar with a black lace band and a big midnight blue gem. Skirt A pure white skirt that has two layers. On the side is a long ribbon tied into a bow. A black stretched out design is on the first layer. Shoes Black heels with a single, chibi-style wing on each side of the toe. Behind the ankle is a silk bow from the straps that go in front of each ankle and foot. Worn with white long socks that have stretched out, fancy black wing designs on them. The cuff of each sock is pure white with a tiny amount of black lace ruffle on top. Accessory Small delicate feathery white wings that clip to the side of the head. Game White Swan Coord is a Cool type PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Holic Trick. It first appeared in the 2014 1st Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Screen Shot 2014-10-20 at 7.40.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-20 at 7.40.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-20 at 7.36.36 AM.png Ec3f320e941d721c6a5cf7c1150a8064.jpg 5-39.png Anime Screenshots Sophie4.jpg Sophie3.jpg Sophie2.jpg Prad5-01-19.jpg Prad5-01-18.jpg Screen 3.png Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 19.png Ep 8 -29.jpg Pripara Sophie Sining In Episode 7.jpeg PriPara ending.jpg 7Sophiesits.png Screenshot (56).png PriPara - 03 719 35.png PriPara - 03 719 34.png PriPara - 03 719 33.png PriPara - 03 719 32.png PriPara - 03 719 31.png PriPara - 03 719 30.png PriPara - 03 719 29.png PriPara - 03 719 28.png PriPara - 03 719 27.png PriPara-17-Solar-Flare-Sherbet2nd12.png PriPara-17-Solar-Flare-Sherbet2nd11.png PriPara-17-Solar-Flare-Sherbet2nd10.png PriPara-17-Solar-Flare-Sherbet2nd9.png PriPara-17-Solar-Flare-Sherbet2nd8.png PriPara-17-Solar-Flare-Sherbet2nd7.png PriPara-17-Solar-Flare-Sherbet2nd6.png PriPara-17-Solar-Flare-Sherbet2nd5.png PriPara-17-Solar-Flare-Sherbet2nd4.png PriPara-17-Solar-Flare-Sherbet2nd3.png PriPara-17-Solar-Flare-Sherbet2nd2.png PriPara-17-Solar-Flare-Sherbet2nd.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午01.55.57.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 上午10.52.05.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.00.41.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午01.59.42.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午01.59.06.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午01.58.13.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午01.58.01.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午01.57.26.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.11.47.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.11.14.png Ep 61 0022.png Ep 61 0021.png Ep 61 0020.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.08.46.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.08.23.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.06.37.png 79 1.jpg Ep 102 28.png Ep 102 27.png Ep 102 21.png Ep 102 20.png Ep 102 17.png Ep 102 5.png 9fe843db.jpg D9b27ee5.jpg C6 jjz-V0AAQ9sC.jpg C6 jUpJVsAAYET1.jpg 6c3275f7.jpg Arcade Game White Swan AG.png White Swan AG 2.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-18 下午09.11.06.png Awards cool.png|1st PriPara Wiki Awards - Best Cool Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Holic Trick Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:2014 1st Live Collection Category:Sophie Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Casual Coord Category:2014 1st Wiki Award Winner Category:Laala Coord Category:Mirei Coord Category:Leona Coord